gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Revan101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Revan page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Piplupower (Talk) 20:15, August 30, 2010 Oops O_O idk why i did i am sleepy and make mistakes welcome and thx for my mistake notice Hi! I am not mad that you couldn't make a meeting. We can meet the next time Slappy and I are online. 02:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :I could meet you tomorrow. I am not going online now,too tired to play pirates. 02:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) TESTING! HI this is a shout from yours truly! SUBST:User:Revan101/AutoSig 16:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) TESTING TESTING! IS THIS THING ON? Testing sig ... 16:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) meet can we meet right now, vachira ocean, ill be on the public ship storm sail stallion? 16:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Alliance thing. Uh sure id love to join your.... alliance..... empire.... thingy..... unless i have to be EITC. but what do you mean ' make peace '? Have i ever not been at peace with you? ( I havent been in a war yet ). So....... ill just meet you at Antik server Tortuga dock, savvy? oh and one more thing, to help promote your guild, you should visit the Potco Guilds Wiki. Its all about promoting guilds, and you can make whatever you want out of guilds there. Even fan-made guilds! so.... just send me a message and ill meet you at Antik Tortuga Dock. Captaingoldvane2 17:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Meet. Ill meet u now at Antik Tortuga, we will aggree, or non-agree once we have discussed the alliance. Captaingoldvane2 17:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) NO the elite thievery co shall be independant. stop this emediatly 19:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You be Slappy! You are slappy? So.... you told me to stay away from yourself? weird..... how on your pirate SLAPPY you told me to stay away from YOUR pirate REVAN, this is weird, mate. Captaingoldvane2 22:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) because because its hard to trust someone who has had over 3 spamming accounts and has lied about being good next time at least three times 23:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC)